


There Is No Spoon

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-31
Updated: 2005-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape 100 challenge #58, There is no spoon. Exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Spoon

Severus' alarm clock was broken. It wouldn't stop ringing, no matter how many times he tried to silence it. He disassembled the bloody thing, and the pieces continued to ring. He used Evanesco on the pieces, and still it rang.

And then he realized he was still asleep, and woke up.

He hated that dream.

He got out of bed, and went to eat the oatmeal Winky brought him. He was famished. But something was wrong; he couldn't seem to manage his spoon.

He realized that he was still asleep, and there was no spoon.

He still hated that dream.


End file.
